Miss Fury Takes a Husband
by phatbasset
Summary: Sequel to Daily News.
1. Chapter 1

Miss Fury Takes a Husband Chapter 1 Candyman 

Bliss is a fickle thing. It rolls in on a tingly wave and then slowly ebbs back out again, only to be replaced by reality. And reality, that cruel mistress, loves to hold truth before her victim like a harbinger of doom, bleaching the rose from love's tinted glasses.

For Elizabeth Bennet, the thrill of new love was receiving the mother of all smack downs from the reality of distance. Though her cell phone's memory was practically full with pictures of him, it would not make an appreciable dent in the pillow next to her, and was a sorry substitute for the real thing. With a sigh, Elizabeth rolled over and turned off her alarm clock ten minutes before it was due to ring- a routine she had involuntarily fallen into over the past month. Grumpily she pulled back the less than 300 thread count non-Egyptian cotton sheets, put her feet on the "it sure ain't Brazilian cherry" laminate floor, and trudged to her small bathroom that did not boast a wealth of Tuscan marble.

"We aren't at Pemberley any more, Toto," she muttered to her reflection as she disrobed to step, regrettably alone, into the shower.

As the hot water poured over her, Elizabeth's mind wandered back to Jane's wedding and the wonderfully relaxing week that she had spent at Pemberley with Will. It was almost as if they had been on a honeymoon themselves. Pemberley was insanely gorgeous and ridiculously posh, and Will had been very, very attentive. Bliss had both of them in a chokehold those few glorious days. But, like all good things, it came to an end. Elizabeth's vacation time was up, and Will had meetings in Prague he could not delay. So here, a month later, she found herself in the shower replaying Pemberley in her mind and trying to be satisfied with a few phone calls on the weekends.

Dragging herself from the warmth of her shower, she trudged back into her bedroom, catching a whiff of blessedly hot caffeine upon the air signaling the always faithful performance of her automatic coffee pot. At least good old Juan Valdez would never leave her hanging.

Elizabeth stood, wrapped in a towel, before her lingerie drawer pensively studying her choices. For her, what she wore under her clothes was every bit as important as what she wore on her feet. It was like a super hero's hidden costume; it was the source of her hidden strength. Besides, one never knew when she would need to rip off her shirt and resuscitate some seriously hot guy.

The thought that her seriously hot guy was clear across the globe was disheartening and while Victoria's Secret did allow a girl to defy gravity, she had yet to find a set of bra and panties that would enable her to fly. On that depressing note, Elizabeth ran her fingers idly over the colorful silks and laces until a pair of thigh-high stockings caught her eye. She pulled them out and ran the delicate material through her fingers, smiling to herself.

If there was one thing that William Darcy loved, it was Elizabeth's stockings, and the delicious memory of his reaction every single time she wore these made her warm all over. Sitting back on the bed, she slid the diaphanous delicacies over her toes an heel, then slowly up her calf and knee until the elastic and lace tops gripped her mid-thigh. Repeating the action, she put on the other stocking and lay back upon the bed, lifting her legs one at a time, remembering the feel of Will's hands. She decided that she would wear them in hope that they would lift her spirits. And maybe she would even torture him when he called on Saturday afternoon by telling just what she had done!

The clock caught her attention, telling her she had not more time for dreaming; there was a subway to catch and work to attend to. The Exchange waited for no man- or woman for that matter. Attaching her mp3 player to its docking station, Elizabeth scrolled through her songlist, looking for something upbeat to get dressed to. She smiled as the title of the new Christina Aguilera song was highlighted. Will would die if he knew this song made her think of him. Selecting it, she adjusted the volume higher and began to bounce to the jived up forties beat as she returned her attention to her lingerie drawer.

A loud bang on her front door startled her. It hadn't come from the far bedroom wall, so she knew her music wasn't too loud for old Mrs. Carlson next door, but she turned it down anyway before swapping her towel for a robe. Again came the pounding on the door, so loud she began to think maybe she was receiving a visit from New York's Finest.

"Hang on, hang on. I'm coming," she called out as she tied the sash of her robe while rushing through the living room. Cautiously she peered through the spy hole, but couldn't make out anything more than a man's form with head bent forward and shoulders heaving. Elizabeth ensured that the safety chain was in place before she released the dead bolt and cracked the door open the scant inches that the chain allowed.

"Yes," she asked to the top of the man's head.

"Oh, good," the man gasped between breaths, "I'm not late."

The dark eyes and dimpled smile that looked up at her startled her so much she slammed the door shut almost as if in reflex. Fingers numb with shock, she fumbled at the security chain as she tried to get her mind to actually control her errant digits. Finally, the darn thing slid free and she threw the door open to see none other than her Will leaning heavily against the door frame, grinning like a fool and breathing as if he had just run a mile.

"Hello, darling," he said as Elizabeth grabbed his arm and pulled him violently into the apartment, slamming and locking the door behind them quickly, lest this amazing surprise try to slip away.

"What are you doing here?" she squealed in delight as she guided him backwards toward the sofa, almost tripping over his shoulder bag as it slipped off and fell to the floor. Before he could answer, she had pushed him back onto the sofa and landed squarely on his lap. Grabbing his face in her hands, she kissed him senseless, which frankly didn't take long as he was pretty much out of breath to start with. Pushing her back a little, he took a restorative gulp of air.

"What did you do? Run here?" she asked in amazement.

"I ran up the stairs. The elevator was taking too long," he smiled.

"I cannot believe you are actually here."

"In the flesh," he growled as he slid his hands around her hips and pulled her roughly forward. "I was worried I was going to get here too late."

"I don't leave for work for another half hour," she whispered as she delightedly ran her hands through his hair.

"That's not what I meant," he smiled up at her rakishly.

"Oh?"

"No."

She wasn't sure where he was going with this, but as his hands wandered to the sash of her robe and began to loosen it, he enlightened her.

"I was worried you would be dressed before I could make it across town and up three damned flights of stairs. I'm glad to see that… oh my god," he stalled out, having opened the robe to see that instead of the lacy bits he had been expecting to see, she had on nothing underneath but, lord help him, thigh high stockings.

And there it was, the indescribable look on his face that made her melt and molten every time she saw it. Shock and surprise were replaced with hormones and lust as she lifted herself from his lap and dropped the robe to the floor. Naked, save for the stockings, she walked down the hall toward her bedroom, not looking back. Silently she counted in her head, waiting for the eruption of sound to break the stillness, the sound of him jumping up from the sofa and charging down the hall after her, a trail of his clothing settling in his wake.

Three was as far as she got.

It was their first time together in a month, and it was hurried, desperate and somewhat undignified but nonetheless satisfying. In the aftermath, with Will's head comfortably pillowed upon Elizabeth's heaving chest, it occurred to her that she might want to let her boss, Mr. Lucas, know that she was not going to make it in to work that day. Reaching for the phone, she dialed the number.

"Mr. Lucas, line one," Charlotte buzzed her father's office, cringing at addressing him so formally even after all the years she had worked for him.

"Who is it Charlotte," he buzzed back absently, a bit put out to be dealing with clients before official business hours and certainly before he had a chance to peruse his morning tabloid.

"Elizabeth," his daughter replied sadly. She had been worried about her friend since their return from England. She had never seen Elizabeth so tied in knots over a guy before, and Charlotte worried that the time and distance between her friend and her new beau was driving Elizabeth into an unhealthy state. That she was calling in sick this morning was a major warning signal to Charlotte. She made a note to herself to swing by Elizabeth's apartment after work, to check in and maybe lend a shoulder or give a pep talk as the situation may require.

A few moments later, Mr. Lucas emerged from his office with a look of confusion on his face.

"That was Elizabeth, calling in sick," he began.

"Yes," Charlotte urged, beginning to worry that something was seriously wrong.

"She told me her ailment, but I've never heard of it before. She said I should ask you because you would understand," he continued. "It must be some kind of woman trouble."

"Okay, Dad, what did she say," Charlotte responded without thinking as she began to gather her coat and purse in case she needed to make a mad dash for the hospital.

"She said that she thinks she pulled a muscle. I believe she said it was her darcius maximus, and that she felt as if she had a 200-pound weight on her chest right now. I offered to call an ambulance for her, but she insisted that she would put some heat and friction on it and should be better in a few hours. And then she went on to say that she should probably not attempt to come in today, and would in fact be out for the rest of the week because she expected that there would be several flare-ups. Should I call the doctor anyway? This sounds as if it could be serious. Why are you laughing?"

Charlotte fell back into her chair, tears of streaming down her face.

"Good lord, no Dad. She will be fine," she finally managed.

"Are you certain? Because I've never known Elizabeth to be ill, and if this is going to require a whole week of recuperation I feel I must insist that…"

"NO, Dad! Really. She will be fine, just give her the week. Trust me."


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Part 2

The next day, when the couple had resurfaced and become aware that there was a world outside Elizabeth's apartment, Jane phoned to let her sister know that she and Charles had returned from their honeymoon. After learning that Elizabeth had a guest, Jane informed her that they were both invited to the local public school fundraising benefit the next evening. Jane had a soft spot for the kids in her community, and even though they were still jet lagged, she and Charles would not miss out on the opportunity to support the local school. Elizabeth ran the idea past William, who reluctantly agreed to go, though he found it odd that Elizabeth was not more forthcoming with the particulars of the event itself. Even more confusing for him was the fact that Charles and he would be arriving without their dates.

Directly at eight p.m. on the night of the benefit, William and Charles stood just inside the doors, looking for anyone they might know but failing.

"We should have waited and come with Elizabeth and Jane," William grumbled.

"You know girls. They like to make an entrance. Look! There's Luke and Matt."

Charles smiled and nodded to the table of familiar faces and began to head that way. William followed reluctantly, not sure that sitting at a table with Elizabeth's strange former band members without her as a buffer was a better solution than standing where he was. _Go, you sissy_ his conscience scolded. Strange how his inner voice had started to sound exactly like Elizabeth.

"William!" Mark jumped from his seat to greet William like a long lost frat brother. "How've you been, man?"

"Busy, but well, Mark. And you?" William answered as he shook hands around the table.

"We've been great. The record deal is finally paying off, we have some tracks down, a single out- good times." Mark indicated seats for the newcomers and waved a waitress down to take their orders.

"Where are the ladies?" Luke asked. William momentarily stuttered over an answer as he noticed Luke's attire. Electric blue zoot suit with lemon yellow piping.

"They're on their way," Charles jumped in as William surveyed more of the immediate area and noticed that while not everyone was dressed for a full on 40's swing dance, many were and William could only guess that Elizabeth and Jane would be appearing in full costume. He no longer wondered that Elizabeth hadn't told him what to expect tonight.

"Hey, there they are," John called as Elizabeth and Jane made their way through the crowd toward the table. Smiling, the girls kissed cheeks all around and said their hellos as the men scrounged up more chairs. Charles helped Jane to remover her coat, and William noted that he had indeed been correct, she was fully decked out in true pin up fashion. She blushed as the gentlemen all complimented her attire. As Charles pulled her chair out for her, William saw that Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Lizzy?" he asked Jane.

"She'll be right back," she smiled, eyes twinkling in mischief.

Sure enough, moments later William felt the soft brush of lips against his cheek. Automatically he rose from his chair, ever the gentleman, and kissed his girl in greeting before helping her with her coat. It was quite an image that she presented once free of it. Tight shirt, short twirly skirt, and long legs ending in high heels with ankle straps. It was the first time that William could ever remember being thankful that she wasn't wearing stockings, because things would have gotten very awkward very quickly.

A few more moments passed as everyone got reacquainted, then there was a lull in the music as the current song ended. Turning in her chair, which William had practically pulled into his own lap, Elizabeth whispered in his ear.

"Will, I just requested this song. Come dance with me?"

William frowned at her. "You know I don't like to dance, especially something like this. It's more performance than actual dance," he answered softly. "Lets just watch and enjoy," he urged.

"Come on, Will, please," she begged, pulling out the pouty lips and everything.

He almost caved, but then looked out at the dance floor as the first strains of _Candyman _began to play. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He was already way too far out of his comfort zone.

"Lizzy, I'll dance with you," Luke offered across the table.

Elizabeth gave William one more pleading look. "Go, have fun," he urged, thankful to Luke for getting him off the hook.

Reluctantly, Elizabeth accepted Luke's offer.

"You look amazing tonight, Lizzy. I'm totally crushing on you right now," Luke smiled as he tucked her arm through his.

William just caught Luke's words as the couple turned toward the dance floor. He also noted the appreciative smile that Elizabeth gave her friend as Luke took her by the waist and twirled her out onto the floor, her curled pony tail bouncing merrily. It was then that William saw the sincerity of his mistake. Slowly he slid to the edge of his chair, muscles tensing ever so slightly.

It was obvious that Luke and Elizabeth were well suited as dance partners, both exhibiting a love for the dance as well as the music. And while Luke did not have the strength to flip Elizabeth around completely like some of the other couples on the floor, namely Charles and Jane who danced near-by, he did have a quickness of feet during the triple step that was impressive.

But it was when Luke bridged backward, low to the floor, for Elizabeth twirl over him, that William knew that enough was enough.

As Luke spun Elizabeth away from him on the upbeat, she found herself caught much sooner than expected. Looking up she saw William was her captor. He waved Luke off, letting the man know he would take things from there. With a nod, Luke bowed out and took up residence on the edge of the stage near the DJ to watch.

Elizabeth had no idea what to expect, but when William grabbed her waist with one hand and spun her out to his side, grabbing her forearm to stop her momentum before breaking into a strong and steady triple step, she knew she was going to have a run for her money.

As the horn line diminished into the staccato of the hit hat that tapped the tempo for the vocals, William tossed Elizabeth over his back with one arm before catching her with the other as she slid across. As she came back to center, he twirled her down, around and through his legs before pulling her back through and up into the air. Surprised, and delighted, she turned just in time for him to lift her again and swing her around his waist first one way and then the other with the final step being her legs straddling either side of him before he swung her back out and settled her feet on the solid earth. Stepping back, he jumped into a syncopated quickstep that she matched beat for beat as the horn section kicked back in full force. Turning round and round together, joined hand to forearm in a deadlock, the speed and accuracy of their steps was drawing the notice of everyone around them. Without the couple's notice, they were soon the only ones dancing, Charles and Jane even stepping away in awe.

Breaking her hold, Elizabeth stepped back only to come forward again, swing her hips and skirt as she shook her hands at the wrist, until she was close enough for William to grab again. Bouncing her up, he flipped her over his arm and then swung around behind her as she landed, pushing her through his legs backward and bending down for her to frog hop over his back, which she did lithely.

As the music dwindled to the end, William pulled Elizabeth into him, and grabbing her waist and hand, the couple finished the song in some close steps, their bodies only separating every other downbeat, until the last measure when William spun Elizabeth over his back again only to have her land in both his arms at the end. Applause erupted around the couple, which soon became aware they were alone on the floor. Dually embarrassed they bowed, blushed, and booked for their table.

"Well done," Charles clapped his friend on the back as they finally reached their seats. "I've never seen you dance like that before, William. Didn't know you had it in you."

"Yes, well," William coughed.

"I bow to your superior prowess," Luke smiled, tipping his beer in salute.

"Indeed," William returned, only half smiling.

"Well, gentlemen and lady," Elizabeth addressed the table, slapping her hands down upon her thighs in emphasis. "It's been lovely, but we must go."

"But, Lizzy, you just got here. This thing is supposed to go on for another four hours," Jane said, confused.

Pulling her coat on before pulling at William's arm, she smiled at her sister saucily.

"Four hours. Uh huh. Good night." And with that she half pulled, half pushed William through the throng of people toward the exit.

Jane sniggered behind her hand, confusion gone as realization hit. Four hours, indeed!


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

Part 3

William stood silently behind Elizabeth as she hailed a cab, mulling things over. He thought about the promise he had made to himself when he was much younger, after the dance lessons his mother had forced on him. The one that went something like "Under no circumstances will I EVER do anything remotely resembling this particular crap again." And while he had kept that promise for over a decade- allowing for the occasional waltz at this or that perfunctory social event- William was sure that breaking the rule tonight had been worth it. He smiled as the back of Elizabeth's already short skirt raised just a little more as she waved her hand at the passing taxis. Without a doubt, he would be filing tonight under Lesson Learned: Four Minutes of Dancing Can Definitely Lead to End of Tedious Obligation and Possibly Lead to Sex.

Elizabeth tugged his arm as a cab whipped up to the curb, and with as little decorum as possible she pulled him inside. Once the directions were given, she finally sat back and became somewhat still.

"Feeling alright?" William asked as he watched the traffic whirl around them.

"Quite."

"Not sick at all?" he smiled, still not looking at her.

"Perfect health."

He let it go for the remainder of the short trip to her apartment, getting a good chuckle as he nonchalantly watched her strum her finger tips impatiently on her thigh as the taxi weaved in and out of the busy traffic.

Elizabeth tossed a few bills at the driver as the cab rolled to a stop before her building, muttering at him to keep the change as she pushed William out the door. He let her practically drag him toward the front doors.

"Good evening, Miss Elizabeth," the doorman smiled as he held the door for them.

"Mr. Ralph," she answered, distracted, as she made a beeline for the elevators.

William had just enough time to wink at the amused man before he was unceremoniously brought to a halt before the big brass doors of the elevator. He calmly straightened his jacket as Elizabeth pushed at the up button for the third time. He was just reaching up to smooth his hair when the doors slid open and Elizabeth pulled him in.

"Good Lord, woman!" He managed as, hardly waiting for the doors to close behind them, she jumped him like a socialite in heat.

"You know, darling, if you want something all you have to do is ask," he smiled darkly as she allowed him to come up for air.

"Just cutting out the middle man," she managed before going in for another round, making a complete mess of his freshly straightened coat and hair.

"Who knew all it took was a little dancing to get in your pants," he purred as he broke free again and turned her round, pressing her firmly against the cool, shiny metal wall. "Or skirt, as it were," he added, running a hand up under that particular article of clothing.

"Good thing you came and took over for Luke, then."

"Watch it, woman," he eyed her, only half teasing.

"And don't act like you aren't glad to be out of that place," Elizabeth added as his lips made their way up and down the length of her neck.

"Guilty as charged."

The elevator bell announced their arrival the third floor, giving them both just enough time to untangle themselves before the doors hissed open. Both were startled to find a sour faced elderly lady standing on the other side.

"Going out, Mrs. Carlton?" Elizabeth asked her neighbor politely.

"None of your business, nosey girl," the woman spat back, pulling her coat closer about her throat as she eyed William up and down. She waited for the couple to emerge from the elevator before she entered, muttering about the state of young ones these days.

"You know," Elizabeth said as they entered her apartment, "it takes her at least an hour to do anything. We can be as loud as we want." She winked saucily as she tossed her coat over the sofa.

"Only an hour?" he raised a brow, throwing his own coat in the same general direction. "I distinctly remember something being said about four."

"Mr. Darcy!"

It took only moments for them to relieve each other of their clothing, and, laughing at the indelicacy of it all, they fell back onto the bed. Soon their laughter died off as their soft explorations brought about a more heated response from each. Their kisses deepened, their touches became more desperate, and without much more prelude they jumped into the deeper waters. Their rhythm, while at first was comfortable and familiar, soon became something more demanding and primal. Elizabeth, gasping, her brow beaded with sweat, grasped the headboard for support as William picked up the pace, growling indecipherable words of lust into her ear. Elizabeth was practically dizzy from the rush, so much so that the sound of bells went off in her head. Bells so loud and jarring that William stuttered mid-climax, bringing them both crashing back to the reality of his cell phone practically jumping off the bedside table.

"What the hell," Elizabeth gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"I'd better get it," William groaned, angrily.

"Why?" she whined, very put out.

"Because I left strict instructions for that phone not to ring unless it was an emergency," he kissed her forehead softly before he rolled over and reached for the offending phone.

"Hello," he barked.

The voice on the other end was strident and commanding, and from what Elizabeth could hear from her location, sounded feminine. She watched William's face as he listened, trying to catch a clue as to what might be going on.

"Yes, but..." he started.

The woman's voice pressed on, cutting him off.

"I am not available for the remainder of the week," he interjected, with a forcefulness that showed he was losing ground, quickly.

"I am not sure that is a good idea," he tried again, to no avail.

"Can't we meet up next week sometime? I'll have Pemberley set up for a visit."

Elizabeth watched his brow furrow as this suggestion was obviously shot down. She had the sudden sinking feeling that he was going to have to leave much earlier than expected.

"All right, tomorrow then," he conceded grudgingly, much to Elizabeth's dismay.

Sullenly, he slammed the phone shut and tossed it on the bed. He then began to rub his forehead and swear under his breath.

Elizabeth tentatively touched his shoulder, wanting, and yet not wanting, to know what was going on.

"My Aunt Cathy," he said as though reading her thoughts. "She is in town and wants to meet up for lunch."

Sighing in relief, Elizabeth relaxed back into the pillows. "Is that all?

"You say that as if it's some small thing," he grumbled.

"I haven't met your Aunt Cathy yet. This could be great," she reassured him.

"No, it can't," he answered abruptly.

"Oh, come on. How bad can it be?"

"Worse than you can imagine. I really don't want to spend my one week off tending to family obligations. I want to be here with you, like this," he growled again as he turned over and buried his head in her neck.

"Well, I would love to meet your family, and I'm sure that having me along would be a kind of buffer. Plus, that way you can visit, and we can still be together," she said softly, running her fingers through his hair.

"No, I'll have to go alone," he answered with finality.

"What?" Elizabeth was confused. Outside of his sister, and a few friends at Charles' and Jane's wedding, she had not met any of William's relatives.

"Aunt Cathy is… well, she's demanding to say the least, and nosy as all hell. I haven't told her about you, and believe me when I tell you that this is not the way you want to be introduced. She does not do surprises well, at all."

"It can't possibly be that bad, William," Elizabeth pressed again.

"It really, really can," he pulled his head back to look at her. She noted the sincerity of his look and tone, but she could not help feeling hurt that he wasn't glad to finally introduce her to his family on some level. Not sure how to exactly express just how this small rejection made her feel, she kept it to herself.

William rolled away and sighed, deep in thought about his upcoming obligation. Seeing that the moment was now more than ruined, Elizabeth also rolled away, turning onto her side and fighting the prickly feeling welling up behind her eyes.


	4. Chapter 2

_Note from the author: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I know this story is shallow, but its all about the humor and not so much about substance. I hope you enjoy. :)_

Chapter 2

Tenderness

"What time do you have to go?"

Elizabeth watched from the bed, coffee in hand, as William eyed the few shirts he had hung on "his side of the closet", looking for the right one. Fresh from the shower, towel wrapped snuggly about his hips, he would have been completely swoon-worthy had Elizabeth not been harboring some serious resentment since the night before.

"Aunt Cathy expects me by noon, and it's about an hour drive from here to the estate," he answered, distracted.

A moment of silence passed before she spoke again.

"What time do you think you will be back?"

"Not sure, really. I may be required to stay for dinner. Fortunately, the old bird usually makes an early night of things so I should be off the hook at a reasonable hour." He tossed a relieved smile her way before turning back to the task at hand.

"I've never seen you take so long to pick out an outfit before," Elizabeth sulked.

"Yes, well, I told you. You don't know my Aunt Cathy."

"Nor likely ever will, at this rate," she muttered.

William turned his back on Hugo Boss and took a good look at Princess Put-Out across the room.

"Elizabeth, are you still upset about not going today?"

"No," she lied, badly.

Sighing, William came to sit next to her on the bed.

"Look, remember when you told me that you did not want me to meet your parents?"

Elizabeth gave a concessionary nod.

"And at Charles and Jane's wedding I found out why?"

"That was completely different. I was shielding you for as long as possible from them," Elizabeth said defensively.

"It's no different than what I am doing now," he assured her, placing a hand upon her knee.

"Yes, well I'm sure your Aunt Cathy wouldn't try to smuggle an entire plate full of shrimp into her handbag at a wedding," Elizabeth threw back.

"No, but had Aunt Cathy been there and seen that little incident, your mother would have had to enter the witness protection program just to be able to show her face beyond her own front door again."

"Is she really that nasty?" Elizabeth asked, incredulous.

"Darling, if Anna Wintour and Martha Stewart had a child, she wouldn't be half as stuck up as my Aunt Cathy."

Elizabeth put her coffee on the bedside table and took his hand in hers.

"Alright, I'm sorry I'm being silly about all this. If you think it's best to run interference before I meet her, then I trust your judgment. But William, she's got to know sometime. We are getting married."

William smiled at her as he stroked her cheek with his other hand.

"Of course."

"Where are your bags."

It was more of a statement than a question, and William formulated an answer as he walked past the butler and into the formal sitting room to receive a kiss from Aunt Cathy.

"Hello, Aunt," he hedged.

"I've had your usual room made up," she forged on as William bowed his and proffered his cheek. "Tomorrow we are having luncheon at the Club, and I know you will want a decent night's sleep. Even the St. Regis does not have as nice a mattress as we have here, at home."

"Aunt Cathy, I appreciate your invitation, but I have made other arrangements for my stay. Besides, I'm only here for a few more days. I have to be back at the London office on Monday."

"No nephew of mine will stay at a hotel in downtown New York when Rosings is open for the season." She waved her hand imperiously at their surroundings.

William cringed, knowing he would have to be a little more forth coming with information if he was to get out of his Aunt's demands.

"I am staying at an apartment, with a friend, Aunt Cathy. I don't want to appear rude and change plans on such short notice."

"So, the rumors are true then," she sniffed in indignation.

"What rumors are those," William asked, reluctantly, not sure he really wanted to venture into this area of discussion.

"That my nephew is… shacking up with some low rent strumpet."

"Hardly." His tone became icy and his jaw set.

"Then you explain to me what could possibly be keeping you in town, against my wishes." Aunt Cathy straightened even more in her chair, her chin rising to an even more precarious and impossible height.

William decided to face the music, run the gauntlet…

"I'm staying with my fiancé," he said firmly.

"Impossible," she returned, coldly.

"Quite possible, actually. And I have only a few more days in town to spend with her before I'm off again, so I will be staying there."

"Perhaps you miss my meaning, William. Impossible that you have a fiancé living in New York, as Anne is currently residing most of the year in London with me."

"Anne?" he asked in confusion.

"Of course, Anne. You know full well that she has been my assistant for the last few years."

"What does Anne have to do with me having a fiancé?" he pushed for further clarification.

"When you speak of a fiancé, you must be speaking of Anne and she does not live here, so you are mistaken. Whom ever it is that you are currently shacked up with cannot be your fiancé, and it would be best to make that known as soon as possible so as not to cause any unpleasantness," she replied dismissively.

William could only look at his Aunt in amazement. He had no clue as to where she got the idea that he and Anne were engaged.

"I'm sorry if you have the wrong impression, Aunt Cathy, but Anne and I are not now nor have we ever been engaged." William spoke each syllable clearly and slowly to leave no doubt as to his meaning.

Aunt Cathy sat back in her chair and placed steepled fingers beneath her chin. William shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he fell under her cold scrutiny. A long silence ensued, until her sharp voice made him jump as she called for the butler.

"Send for the car," she ordered, and the man bowed sharply at the waist in compliance before hurrying from the room.

William rose from his chair, ready to accept her dismissal. He had known this would not go well and even though things had not gone exactly as he would have wished he was somewhat relieved that it was done.

He stood in silent expectation as Aunt Cathy rose and moved to a writing desk situation along the far wall. She returned moments later with a few lines of script upon a monogrammed sheet of paper, which she held onto until the butler returned.

"Give this to the driver," she ordered the man, who again bowed and hurried from the room.

"Sit down, William," she said easily as she took up her own seat.

"You do still enjoy roasted lamb," she asked as her perplexed nephew. Her face broke into a catty grin as she watched his reactions very closely.

"I do," he answered, warily.

"Wonderful. Dinner will be in two hours. I do hope your 'friend' is not a vegetarian."

"Friend?"

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet." Her smile broadened as she saw him blanche.

"What do you mean, Aunt Cathy?" William's own voice became hard.

Catherine De Bourg rose from her seat and moved toward the door.

"I'll give you a moment alone, dear. I am sure you will be wanting to call your Miss Bennet and warn her that my car has been sent round. You will want to tell her to dress for dinner, I think. She might not be familiar with that custom."


	5. Chapter 2 part 2

Chapter 2 part 2

With William gone for the remainder of the day, Elizabeth soon found herself rummaging absently through her desk at work. It had taken her exactly fifteen minutes of moping before she subconsciously dressed and left for the office. She was in need of a distraction, and as everyone else she knew was busy taking orders from 'the man', she found the only thing left to do was to join them.

And it was the man, himself, that interrupted her idle searching a few moments after her arrival.

"Elizabeth! You are supposed to be sick," Mr. Lucas called out to her as he peeked into her office.

"I am, Mr. Lucas. Deathly ill," she sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"I am so happy you are here," he continued, coming in and making himself at home in the chair across from her.

He leaned forward and lowered his voice conspiratorially.

"You will never believe who this very minute is in this very state," he whispered, looking quickly over his should for interlopers.

"Who?" Elizabeth also leaned in, intrigued by his tone.

Reaching into the inside breast pocket of his suit, he pulled out a folded tabloid and, like a counter intelligence operative passing state secrets to the enemy, slid it unfolded across her desk.

Playing along, Elizabeth looked stealthily over her own shoulder at the wall containing nothing but her diplomas and a few pictures of family, before peeking at the glossy cover of the magazine. Seeing the face printed there, she gasped in a loud aside.

"How can you be certain?" she leaned in further, whispering dramatically.

"I have my sources," Mr. Lucas replied most seriously.

"What ever are you going to do?" she inquired, lips twitching in a desperate attempt to conceal a smile.

"I am right this minute formulating a plan. This is the chance of a lifetime, Elizabeth. I am not getting any younger, and if I don't act soon I may never get another opportunity."

Elizabeth slid the magazine back toward its owner and sat back as he returned the slippery papers to his jacket.

"Mr. Lucas, you are my hero. I wish you all the luck in the world," she smiled affectionately. She did not begrudge the man his delusional hopes for happiness.

"But please," she teased as he rose to leave, "don't call me if you get brought up on charges of stalking."

"Elizabeth Bennet," Mr. Lucas retorted hotly, "if I have told you once, I have told you a thousand times, I am no stranger to," and here he dropped his voice lest he be heard, "the lady in question. We had a very torrid affair long before I met my dear wife, God rest her soul. I will thank you not to mock me."

"Of course, Mr. Lucas," Elizabeth conceded, contrite.

He gave her an affectionate nod, showing he harbored no hard feelings, and then stepped into the hallway and back into the busy bustle of business that was the offices of J.P Morgan Chase.

Elizabeth, alone, could only laugh to herself at the whole scene until her cell phone rang. She was pleasantly surprised to see Will's number come up on the screen.

"Hello, dahling," she drawled.

"Where are you?" Will's voice was strained.

"At the office. Why? What's wrong?" Alarmed, Elizabeth slid to the edge of her seat.

"I've been calling your apartment for the last… Oh God, I don't know how long. What are you doing at work?"

"What else should I be…"

"No, no time, no time. You have to get home, right now. Put on your best cocktail dress, Elizabeth. Nice, not flashy. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Will, I hear you. What is the matter? Are you alright?"

"No. Now listen to me, I'm not finished. Sensible shoes, Elizabeth. SENSIBLE! No beads, buttons or bows. Just nice shoes, preferably black because you can't go wrong with black. If you must wear jewelry, make it something simple. No big dangling earring things."

"William Darcy, slow your roll! What the hell is going on?"

She heard him take a large breath, before he replied stiffly, "You've been summoned to dinner, darling."

"Wonderful! See, I knew you would pull it off. I can't wait to meet her."

"I didn't get that far, Elizabeth. She already knew everything and her car is on its way to your place as we speak. You must get home and be ready before it gets there."

"You are so blowing this out of proportion, Will…"

"No, no I am not. Get home, and I beg you, for your own sake, do what I asked you. Nice, Elizabeth, and simple."

"I'm trying really hard not be offended that you think I can't dress myself for a dinner with your family, Will."

"This has nothing whatsoever to do with your abilities to dress yourself, Elizabeth, and more to do with you being able to survive this evening with your dignity and self-esteem in tact. I'm not trying to insult you, I'm trying to save you."

Elizabeth relented when she heard the desperation in his tone.

"Alright, I'm on my way out of here. Don't worry, I won't disappoint you."

"Hurry," he pleaded before hanging up.

Elizabeth looked at her phone in confusion before snapping it shut. She had never heard Will so flustered, and she was seriously beginning to think she should be worried about this dinner.

She got home and dressed in record time, choosing something black, elegant, and understated from the back of her closet and taking a moment to wonder where and better yet why, she had bought it. Having chosen no adornment other than small, teardrop pearl earrings, she was just slipping on the gorgeous black Christian Louboutin's William had brought her on their first date when the doorbell rang. She smiled as a short man in a smart uniform nodded his head to her as she opened the door.

"Miss Bennet."

"Hello. I'm ready, let me just grab my purse and lock up."

"I'll bring the car around if you will meet me downstairs." The man waited long enough for her acknowledgement and then disappeared down the hall.

Sure enough, as Elizabeth exited her building, a gorgeous sedan awaited her at the end of the sidewalk.

The ride was long, but beautiful. It was a part of the state the Elizabeth rarely got to visit, and as the busy city slipped away and the scene opened up into larger tracts of land she chided herself for not getting out of town more often.

Fifteen minutes later, she was tapping away at the keys on her cell phone, trying to beat the infernal computer chip at a wicked game of solitaire.

The driver's gentle cough brought her back from the brink, and she looked up to see they had arrived before a massive iron gate. The driver leaned out his window to type a code into a box and the gates opened inward silently. Before them stretched a long, curved drive lined with perfectly trimmed trees and surrounded by immaculately manicured lawns.

As the car moved on, the great house came into view and it was all Elizabeth could focus on. Huge, Tuscan, gorgeous.

Suddenly she felt very small and unsure of herself. It was all she could do to get out of the car when the driver opened her door for her.

And then she remembered why she had bought the dress- her grandmother's funeral.


	6. Chapter 2 part 3

Chapter 2 part 3

A dapper man in his later years with a crisp gate and perfect manners was what Elizabeth expected to meet her at the door. And he was there, seriously put out by having just been pushed aside by a huge mass of wound up muscle that grabbed for Elizabeth's hand and tugged her inside past teak and marble and Renoir.

"William!"

"In here." He pulled her into a room chock full of beautiful things that Elizabeth had no time to admire. He took a moment to look her over, and nodded his approval as she turned around to give him the full view.

"Perfect," he sighed in relief.

"And you doubted me, ya big jerk." Elizabeth planted a kiss on his cheek. "So, how does this all go? Do we wait here until we are summoned, or what?"

"You wait until your hostess properly greets you. Then you graciously thank her for the invitation," Aunt Cathy's voice carried imperially from the doorway.

Startled, Elizabeth turned to meet that voice head on- and nearly choked on her own tongue.

"My dear, you look as though you've swallowed a canary. Are you choking? Do you need aide? William, help the poor child."

"No, I'm quite alright, really," Elizabeth regained her composure, though she allowed herself to be led to a chair by a very disturbed William.

"Elizabeth," he hissed.

With a smile of confidence, she placed a hand on his arm and whispered, "No worries, dear. I've got this thing in the bag."

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner. I've so been looking forward to meeting you." Elizabeth turned on her best mega-watt smile for her hostess.

"I truly wish I could return the sentiment, but William does like to have his little secrets. May I offer you both a drink? Miss Bennet, white wine?" Aunt Cathy moved toward a sidebar and gestured toward several crystal decanters and bottles.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

"And Big Jerk, what will you have? Your usual?"

William coughed, winced, and nodded helplessly. He shot a reproachful glance at Elizabeth as his aunt turned her back to pour the drinks. Elizabeth's cheeky grin did nothing to bolster his confidence.

"So, Miss Bennet," Aunt Cathy began as she offered them their glasses and took up residence in a large wingback chair across from them, "I must tell you that I have never seen William fret so much over my meeting one of his dates. You've really had him in a tizzy."

Elizabeth smiled politely, but kept her thoughts on the subject to herself.

"And since he is so distracted, and has not formally introduced us, I am Mrs. De Bourg."

"Elizabeth Bennet."

William fidgeted in his seat under his aunt's pointed look.

"And what is it that you do, Miss Bennet?"

"I trade stocks for J. P. Morgan Chase." Elizabeth drew the name out slowly and watched the face of the woman across from her very carefully. She was a little disappointed that she saw no perceptible response to the admission.

"Oh, how unusual. And do you enjoy this line of work?"

"I do. I have a wonderful employer, and, well there is never a dull moment on the floor of the Exchange."

"Ah. And I suppose that you are comfortable living in the city?"

"I like it well enough. It can be hectic and tense, but it does have its merits."

"I find the city stifling and restrictive, frankly. Granted there are some fine diversions in the way of museums and galleries and theater, but when I am able to come to New York, the countryside is where I feel most refreshed."

"I can see why," Elizabeth waved a hand at the room around them. "Your home is beautiful."

Aunt Cathy accepted the compliment with a nod.

"Does your family live in the city as well?"

"My sister, Jane, and her husband have a home not far from here. Right, William?"

"Charles Bingley, Aunt Cathy," William said as though it was enough explanation.

"Oh, yes. The Bingleys. I heard from Anne that the wedding was quaint. I'm sure Pemberely gave the event an unequaled element of class. Of course, there is always one guest who puts a mark on the whole affair, isn't there? I heard of the loud woman who was caught stuffing an entire plate of shrimp into her handbag," Aunt Cathy leaned conspiratorially toward Elizabeth, as though they were sharing some tidbit of gossip. Despite her best efforts at composure, Elizabeth blanched.

"Some distant relative, I'm sure," Aunt Cathy sat back and smiled.

"I'm sure," Elizabeth offered weakly.

William smelled blood in the water, and threw Elizabeth a lifeline by changing the subject.

"How is Anne, Aunt Cathy?"

"Lovely, refined, and beautiful- as always," Aunt Cathy smiled warmly at her nephew.

"Anne is Aunt Cathy's assistant," William turned to Elizabeth. "But our families have been friends for… How long has it been?"

"Since before you were born, William. Anne and William have been friends their whole lives. She is a dear girl, and when her studies permit she is my traveling companion."

"You would love Anne," William warmed to the subject, knowing that if there was one topic beside herself that Aunt Cathy could get absorbed in, it was Anne.

"Indeed, she is all that is right in a refined woman of society. Articulate, educated, and can throw the perfect garden party."

Elizabeth thought back to Jane's wedding, and vaguely remembered some woman named Anne. She smiled when she recollected having given the wench a stiff elbow shot to the abdomen during the bouquet toss.

There is an old saying "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear". The phrase popped into Elizabeth's mind as right then the door opened and the devil herself did indeed step in. Fashionable, leggy, perfectly coiffed. Elizabeth did not remember Anne being so gorgeous. Not by a long shot.

"William!"

"Anne!"

The old friends reunited in a very proper hug. Pleasantries were exchanged, and Elizabeth was very aware of the comfortable way they spoke to one another. It made her frown a little.

And that tiny frown was more than enough for Aunt Cathy.

"Dinner is ready. Shall we go in?"


End file.
